A Dramatized Cat
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: FirePrincess2192 cowrite. Train met up with Creed once again during a fireworks display…It was only then when he discovered his terrifying attraction for the older man! CreedTrain ONESHOT


**Title: A Dramatized Cat**

**Genre: Drama/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Creed/Train**

**Warnings: A lot of OOCness and some shounen ai as well as some spoilers from the anime. Also Creed's insaneness and usual infatuation for Train. Saya-lovers DO NOT READ! **

**You have been warned!...**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Konnichiwa, minna! - I hope everyone's going to like this fic…after all, this is my very first fic on Black Cat! Oh, and of course, Hihen (FirePrincess2192) is helping me co-write the story so I hope this would be good enough. This fic will mostly (more or less, entirely) revolve around Train and Creed. Well, enjoy.

Oh, and one more thing…the fic will be based on the anime, where Creed killed Saya before Train.

**Summary:** FirePrincess2192 co-write. Train met up with Creed once again during a fireworks display…It was only then when he discovered his terrifying attraction for the older man! CreedTrain ONE-SHOT

* * *

**Disclaimer: Black Cat is not mine.**

* * *

_Alas, I have destroyed the witch who has tainted Train's mind_. Cackling evilly, Creed heard some loud noises and turned around. The firework for the festival has begun and, he admitted, it was a stunning sight. If only Train was here to share the view with him…

As the colorful display of fireworks filled the night sky, a large group of people looked up and watched it in amazement and admiration. It was the night where the Summer Festival was being held and seemingly, everyone from town came by and began enjoying themselves immensely. All but one.

* * *

Train Heartnet couldn't help but felt something was amiss. He stealthily moved away from Sven and Eve, who was crying out, "Tamaya!" every time a firework cracked open and exposed itself in the air. The gunman, also known as the former member of Chronos scanned through the dark and almost empty alleyway; his vibrant gold eyes looked curiously and his gun, Hades, clenched in his hand. This gun was...very unique. It was specifically designed just for Train, who was one of the best fighters in Chronos. On the weapon, it also had a scratched marking of the numeral number thirteen, which is also the exact same marking underneath the left side of his collarbone. For someone as young as him, Train's pretty famous for his fighting and his sniping skills as well as his speed when doing missions for his organization. But unexpectedly, he decided to quit and became a sweeper instead, due to some…circumstances. Of course, it wasn't easy to escape Chronos' wrath when they found out he wanted to leave. Even now, the members of the organization were still after him.

Suddenly, three small children, two boys and a girl, came rushing before him, their expressions worried and scared. They noticed Train and by the time they reached him, one boy cried abruptly, "Onii-chan! Onegai! Save Onee-san! She's…She's going to die!" Their large, wide eyes filled with tears as they constantly asked for his help. Train looked towards the direction they came from. Indeed, something WAS amiss…and it felt like it's going to be much worse.

The dark-haired boy turned back to their panic-stricken faces and with a pat on one boy's head, he grinned. "Hai, hai. I'll save her. You three should go back to the festival."

The three thanked him before leaving, their eyes still brimming with tears, and waved him good-bye. Train gave a slight wave in return and headed towards the alleyway.

* * *

The small, narrow passage had various sized crates on one side but through there, it had such a clear view of the fireworks.

But what he found there…completely caught him in surprise.

Saya, a kimono clad sweeper and a recent acquaintance,…was currently lying on the dusty ground in front of him, blood covered the ground underneath her. But she wasn't the only one there. Standing right besides her dying form was…

"Creed." Train hissed angrily.

The silver-haired man turned to face him. A wide smirk crossed his pale face as he saw who he indeed expected.

"Train…It's so good to see you again."

Creed was actually waiting for a full half an hour for the legendary Black Cat to come. But, nonetheless, he was quite pleased.

"What the hell are you doing here, Creed?" Train asked him calmly, getting straight to the point. "And what have you done to Saya?"

Creed's smirk widened insanely. "One question at a time, Train." he said as he walked towards the younger boy. "I _will_ get some sense into you. That witch is no good. She will only poison your mind." He stopped about a foot away from Train, the smirk lingering.

Train looked at Saya, expression blank. _She's been dead_, he thought. _There's nothing I can do about it._

Creed extended an arm, placing his hand on the Black Cat's shoulder. With complete seriousness in his eyes (but he couldn't resist a wide, _wide_ smirk) he said, "Forget about that witch, Train. She's no good to you, and we both know that."

_How could he be serious_, Train thought. _…with a _wide_ smirk like that? _He tried hard not to believe his 'deceiving' words…but it was so hard. Suddenly, Creed laughed loudly, causing the Black Cat to flinch slightly. He muttered quietly, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Creed stopped laughing and turned serious again (with that still _very_ wide smirk on his face). "Train," he said. "Why don't you come with me?"

Train stared coldly and replied, "Because I don't know how many times you tried to molest me." Creed 'tried' to look innocent. "_What?_ I've _never_ tried to molest you before, Train."

"Oh yeah?" Train brought out a small envelope containing pictures of Creed trying to grab Train. "Is this proof enough?"

Creed frowned. "No, it isn't." he replied. "For all I know, someone could've _drawn_ it (CreedTrain fans XD), this _is_ an anime, after all."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You know, Creed, this _may_ be an anime, but no one could draw you _this_ well. Besides, _I_ took those pictures!"

Taking the pictures from Train's hand, the older man examined them. "Just _how_ can you take them if you were in the pictures too?" he asked observantly. "And I don't remember the creator drawing any…_molesting_ scenes between us in the anime."

"Quite simple, in fact." said the shorter boy. "Remember Jenos? Well, he was dressing up as me while _I_ took the pictures! You obviously couldn't tell the difference."

"Damn that Jenos…" Creed cursed under his breath. "Very clever, Black Cat, but how do you explain this not appearing in the anime?"

"Deleted scenes!" Train quickly countered. "Of course, the creator wouldn't want to 'corrupt' the fans' minds."

"There were no deleted scenes!" the silver-haired man shouted. "You know that _I'm_ the creator's favorite, and he would _never_ delete scenes with _me_ in it, no matter how 'inappropriate' it is, so ha!"

Black Cat snorted in disbelief. "If _you're_ the creator's 'favorite', then why am _I_ the main character?"

Creed laughed. "Haven't you heard, Train?" he asked with the same wide (_very wide_) smirk on his face. "The evil characters are _usually_ the favorite, you know?"

"But you weren't 'evil' at the end, Creed!" Train objected. "You turned _GOOD_, but still very insane."

"That's because the creator didn't want me to die!" Creed replied loudly. "The evil characters usually _die_, too, and the creator didn't want me to die, so that _had_ to happen!"

"_Sure_, that's what _you_ think..." Train muttered. He shifted his feet, 'accidentally' kicking

Saya, who twitched at this action. Yep, Creed's words finally sunk in.

Tired of arguing, Creed looked at his invisible watch and said, "We've been arguing for

the last hour and 59 minutes, so are you going to come with me, or not?" He extended an arm to welcome Train if he was going to agree.

He thought for a moment as he stared down at the ground before staring back to…his hand. What to do now? Saya's, well, _dead_ and he was 'suppose' to save her? Now what? And…what about Sven…? What will he say? And, um, Eve, too, of course. But mainly Sven...

"My arm hurts, you know," Creed said impatiently. "You've been thinking for ten minutes, and this offer doesn't last until tomorrow."

_Nani? Tomorrow?_ The younger boy stared…and stared. Now that he thought about it, Creed's eyes are…very…intriguing.

"Train," the silver-haired man said, hoping to persuade the other. "I have been thinking about you…day and night, nonstop, wishing you were here with me."

Train's eyes widened significantly. "Holy…crap! Who the hell are you and what have you done to that mental lunatic!"

Shrugging, Creed replied sarcastically, "I ate him and took his form. But that's not the point…"

"Nani!...So…Creed's gone, huh? Well, then, I'll be taking my leave. Ja ne." The shorter boy waved frantically with an unconvincing grin and turned to leave, sweat-dropping.

Creed grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Have you not heard of something called 'sarcasm'?"

"Uh…no?" Train looked away a bit, looking as if he was about to burst laughing and blushing bright red in embarrassment at the same time.

Creed raised a brow in disbelief. Even he, the homicidal lunatic, have heard of sarcasm once in a while. Coughing to cover up the shock, he asked, "Anyway, was that a yes or a no?" Glancing at his invisible watch, he said, "You have ten minutes before midnight, and that's when the offer ends."

"Aw, but it's past my bedtime. Can't we do it tomorrow? Or maybe in the next couple of decades?"

Creed frowned. "No, I have all day, but not _that _long. It's either a yes, or a no. And I need to hear an answer _now_."

Train…was not liking this. Since when was Creed a pushover? "Well, what would happen if I say…yes?"

There was a mysterious glint in the older man's eye when he replied (with a very _wide_ smirk on his face), "You'll have to wait and find out, ne, Train-_kun_?" He empathized the _–kun_ and smirked…again.

"You're not going to…molest me, right?" The brunette asked. He's beginning to get annoyed by the fact that Creed _still_ had a hold on his shirt buuut…..with him _this _close, he couldn't help but…blush like a tomato.

Creed raised (yet again) a brow as he noticed this. "Why are you so…_red_, Train?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Placing a hand over the younger boy's forehead, he asked, "You're not _sick_ or anything, are you?" Heh…Playing clueless. Creed was plain _evil_.

"Eh?" He turned even more red (that is, if he _could_ turn any redder) when he felt the other's hand on his forehead. Downright _evil._ "…Could…you…let go of my shirt…?" He muttered as he turned away, his face still (yes, STILL) red.

"Hmm?" Creed asked, acting even _more_ clueless as he looked at his grip of Train's shirt. Slowly letting go, he said, almost _dramatically_, "Oh, I'm_ so_ _sorry_, Train-_kun_, I did not _notice _that I was _still_ holding your _shirt_ so _long_."

Train shrugged. _He's trying to molest me…again!_ "Bet-…suni. Never mind." His eyes looked slowly towards…his face. He's still _smirking widely_.

"Hmmmmm?" Creed asked, edging closer towards Train. "_What was that?_"

Suddenly, Train backed away until he was cornered by the wall. This had gone too far..! He pulled out his Hades and pointed it towards Creed's heart. "Let…me go, Creed…! Why are you so insisting on taking me with you?"

"Because…" another smirk formed on Creed's face. "I am quite…_fond_ of you." (AKA I-love-you-Train-so-come-to-me-so-I-can-molest-you-already!)

_Ugh._ Train knows _that_ expression all too well. Quite unfortunately, he knew Creed's language. "Creed…I…are you freaking serious!"

Laughing, the silver-haired man replied, "Since when _wasn't_ I serious, Train-_kun_?"

"Since _never." _Train replied bluntly.

Creed huffed slightly before trying to act seductive towards the younger boy. "But I _am_ serious…I want you to be _with_ me. Not _against_ me." Then that _very_ wide smirk appeared on his face once again.

_It's a wonder how he managed to keep that smirk up_ Train thought, vaguely sweat-dropping.

"So…will you give me an answer in oh, I don't know,…5 seconds?"

Train thought for a moment. All of a sudden…Creed started counting.

"5…"

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Creed's smirk never left his face. "Oh, counting. Gotta problem with that? 4…"

"Hell, yes! I-"

"3!"

"Wait a-"

"2!"

"Will you-"

"1!"

"HEY! WILL YOU FREAKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Well, Train finally snapped and Creed couldn't be happier….(er, me thinks)

The older man covered his expression with slightly amused one. "Yes, Train…? You know you shouldn't be shouting. People half across the _world_ could hear you."

"…And who is it to blame for my lack of control?" Train crossed his arms and glared.

"Well….it _can't _be me…"

Train snorted inaudibly.

"Anyway, what's your answer?"

The brunette sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

"Oro? Hey! That's not a definite answer! I want an answer! Right! Now!"

Train looked at the older man. Creed wasn't going to give him time to think, so…

"I don't know."

Creed narrowed his eyes. "Train, that's not a definite answer."

Shrugging, the younger boy replied, "Well, you just asked for an _answer_, not a _definite_ answer, right?"

"I changed my mind." Sighing, the silver haired man muttered, "At least tell me _why_ you're not saying yes…"

The brunette responded, rather quickly, "You want to know? Hmm…There's a whole list of reasons why. You're crazy, too obsessed, really-."

"Okay, forget I asked," Creed interrupted. "Can you just give me a straight answer? Don't make me take you by _force_."

Train gasped. "I knew it!" he shouted accusingly. "You're a molester, molesting sweet, innocent people like me (_ Sweet…? Innocent…? _Creed thinks. )… And you're a kidnapper, too!"

"Okay, listen Train, I-."

"No! I don't want to be molested by the likes of you!" _Hmm…now _there's _an idea…_ Train shook the perverted thoughts away. _Quit throwing a tantrum!_ a voice said in his head. _…And just say yes! You know you wanna… _He thought for a moment. _No! _another voice in his head said. _That man's evil! He killed Saya! You don't want anything to do with him!_

Creed waited as the brunette was deep in thoughts. He began to tap his foot impatiently as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Helloooo, Train-_kun_!"

Train suddenly snapped back into reality. "Umm…Hello…?"

"What's your answer?"

Apparently, the evil voice in his head was winning over the innocent one.

"I…er…"

"5!"

"Oh, no. Not this again!"

"Yep! 4!"

"Stop that!"

"Never! 3!"

"Umm, I-!"

"2!"

"Give me more time, you-!"

"1! Time up, Tr-!"

"ALRIGHT!" Train shouted in defeat. Sure, the evil voice in his head was cackling and hovering over the dead, innocent voice, but he didn't expect to give in so easily (_easily..?_).

Creed raised an eyebrow and said (with the same smirk), "I didn't expect you to say it _this_ easily… I thought you would take at least…" He looked at his 'invisible' watch. "…half an hour more…"

"What, do you plan on _molesting_ me now?"

"Oh, _what ever are you talking about?_" the silver-haired man asked, trying to look _oh-so-innocent_ (which failed quite badly). Of course, he _did_ have something planned for his dear Train-kun…

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "I hate your so-called _sarcasm_," he told the other harshly. "Well, I-…"

Before, Train could finish, Creed grabbed his waist and slung him over his shoulder, shouting proudly, "Off to our honeymoon, Train-kun!"

"HEY! WHAT-!" Train looked at the lunatic in disbelief before shouting, "WE'RE NOT EVEN _MARRIED_! HECK, WE'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS!"

"Soon, Train, _soon_!"

"MATTE YO! STOP, YOU INSANE PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC!"

"_Ouch_! Those words sting!...a bit. No problem, Train, we could get married before the day's over! Oh, wait. It's past midnight…oh, well!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"OWW!" this time, he yelled out because Train _bit_ his arm.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"Ahh, that must be a _love mark_, isn't it?" Creed sighed oh-so-dreamily.

"NOOO, YOU-!"

"Come now, we're heading to my place!"

_Thus, an evil cackle could be heard far off distance, as well as some shouting… And they lived happily ever…_

**NOT!**

…Owari…?

* * *

**Silver**: Bwahahaha! Poor Train…but it just _had_ to go that way. .;; Oi, Hihen, that was great! Some idea on the ending, ne?

**Hihen**: OMG CREED'S SO OOC! cough, umm, I mean…

**Silver**: shrugs I dunno. Somehow, it became that way. Also, we didn't put much shonen ai in here. Train sounds…er, pretty much against Creed in so many ways. T.T So…what if I propose a sequel…?

**Hihen**: shrugs Doesn't matter to me, as long as Creed and Train gets together…

**Silver**: laughs True, true. Okay…now to the readers! Thanks so much for reading this fic. **If you guys want a sequel to this, review, kay? Please…?** . Ja ne, minna!


End file.
